January
by RosyColoredSky
Summary: Tsukimori Len really loved January..." An encounter of the snowy kind. Len/Kaho


_**Hi, guys! I wrote this a long, long time ago and figured that because it's so hot and sticky, we all could use a little winter chill. LOL. It's not that good and rushed near the end, but if you're feeling kind, please feel free to drop a review! Thanks for reading.**_

_**-RosyColoredSky  
**_

* * *

Tsukimori Len loved January. The crispness of the early air, the faint swirling of snowflakes contrasting deeply against a violent, winter sky, the whisper of freezing wind blowing against his pale face, and the quiet and solitude that it offered—the stillness of fresh snow.

Even if it _did_ do wacky things to his instrument. After all, violins despise the cold.

He rarely looked forward to anything in his life (for there was never anything new and spontaneous), but there were times when he'd find himself making sure to awake early just so he could walk the barren streets reveling in the gentle yet chilly air.

On one such walk, Len encountered one Hino Kahoko. She had been wandering aimlessly around in a circle, her footprints diminutive in the powdery snow and her face turned upwards despite the glare of the empty sunlight to catch flakes on her tongue. Len stopped, indecisiveness ruling over his voice. Should he say hi or just let her be? He didn't exactly wish to disturb her for she actually looked quite peaceful in her private world of sun and snow. His decision was made rather quickly for him when she circled around again, noticed him, and shot her tongue back in her mouth as quickly as it could go.

"T-Tsukimori-kun!"

Figuring he had no choice but to talk to her now, he walked over to join her in her little circle of footprints. "What were you doing, Hino?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed her chapped lips and rosy cheeks extending in a wide smile. "I was catching snowflakes! You should try it too Tsukimori."

And look so foolish? No. He wouldn't do it. And he told her so.

"Oh come on," she wheedled. "No one's watching."

"You're being absurd," Len had muttered shaking his head.

She sighed with exasperation. "Fine then, but at least take my scarf," she said while unwinding a cerulean blue scrap of fabric from around her neck. "It's homemade. That's why it looks a little rough around the edges."

He was a bit taken aback to say the least. "Hino, why in God's name would I want your scarf?"

"Because," she whispered, her face turning a lovely shade of crimson that was obviously not induced from the cold, "you're not wearing much in ways of a jacket and since it's January and everything I thought that you might be cold, and it even looks like it because your neck looks bright red, but as I can see I've made you feel uncomfortable so forget I said anything, and I'm really sorry, but it _is_ cold, but maybe you like the cold…"

Her rant to rationalize her actions continued on and on, but no matter how many sentences he started, he'd never seemed to catch a break. Finally he did the only thing he could think of to catch her off guard. "Kahoko!" he blurted.

As planned, her mouth came to an abrupt halt however that did nothing to alleviate the flush that still permeated her face. Unfortunately, he felt his own cheeks become unnaturally warm. Did I really just call her by her first name? he thought dazedly to himself. They stood in an awkward silence for a few more seconds until Len pulled himself together enough to hold out his hand and mutter tersely, "Give me the damn scarf."

"O-oh, h-hai!" she exclaimed, her blush somewhat receding as he plucked the scarf from her trembling hands.

Len fiddled with the thing for a moment before finally adjusting it crookedly around his neck. It might not have been the most attractive thing, but it kept out the cold. All of the sudden, she started giggling. Almost out of patience for her weird actions (first the tongue thing then the scarf ramblings and now she's laughing), he snapped, "What?"

Abruptly she stopped. "A-ano, I'm sorry Tsukimori-kun, but the scarf perfectly matches your hair. I was sort of thinking about it when I made it…" she trailed off a little and gave him a silly grin.

Not really knowing what to say (but feeling a strange and sort of unwelcome sense of pleasure that she had been thinking of him), he answered blandly, "I see."

The redhead shifted her weight from foot to foot for a moment. "Well, I sort of have to be going. I promised my mother that I'd be home in time to help her make breakfast."

"Do you want your scarf back then?" he asked while starting to unwind it from his neck. Almost immediately, he missed its comforting warmth.

"Neh, neh, I _want_ you to have it. It looks too good on you to say otherwise," she said, another crimson blush spreading across her cheeks.

He was taken aback again, but he managed to force out, "Alright, see you soon Hino."

She bowed hurriedly and scampered down the street, very eager to escape the awkward situation. Len was confused to say the least. And he stood there for quite some time, the snow beginning to make small heaps upon his dark shoes. What finally broke him away from his reverie was the loud blare of a car horn as it sped past him, spraying him with snow. He shook his head, scattering the snow and began his walk home.

When he opened the front door of his spacious mansion, his mother came rushing forward to greet him.

"Oh Len dear, it's awfully cold out there. You really should stop taking those walks…oh, what..?"

Misa Hamai paused when she saw the new addition to her son's wardrobe. Absentmindedly running her fingers over the soft blue fabric she said, "Where did you get this?"

Len stepped back a moment, looked down at the ground and whispered, "A very good friend made this for me."

Yes, Tsukimori Len really loved January.

* * *


End file.
